


A New Chapter, A New Home

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Catboys, Cohabitation, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: A lot had changed in the world in the time G'raha Tia had been asleep. For example, his position as historian and sanctioned representative of the Students of Baldesion had disappeared—quite literally, along with the Students themselves. Which also meant he had no home, no place to stay."Raha," said Ash'leytai Ati, a most unconventional Warrior of Light, "we're partners. Just stay at my apartment."This short story takes place after Patch 5.3 (Reflections in Crystal).
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Ash'leytai Ati, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898410
Kudos: 10





	A New Chapter, A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ash'leytai Ati is my Final Fantasy XIV character. He's a gendequeer/genderfluid Miqo'te. The pronouns I use for him are inconsistent. Gender's weird, try to roll with it. If you'd like to see my character, or know more about them, check [their carrd](https://pinkmiqo.carrd.co/).

A lot had changed in the world in the time G'raha Tia had been asleep. For example, his position as historian and sanctioned representative of the Students of Baldesion had disappeared—quite literally, along with the Students themselves. Which also meant he had no home, no place to stay.

A bit of a dark cloud over this new chapter of his life, you could say.

He could have probably gotten Rammbroes to put him up. And since he'd joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, he could just stay at the Rising Stones, if need be. The Warrior of Light—the one at the center of this story, at least—wasn't having either of those.

"Raha," said Ash'leytai Ati, a most unconventional Warrior of Light, "we're partners. Just stay at my apartment."

"But you have other partners," G'raha Tia pointed out in response.

"It'll be fine, and besides, I only have three partners who I'm at a co-habitation level with," he reassured. "One has her own cottage that we share when we're staying together. The other comes and goes like a stray cat, and since he's another Miqo'te, and you're so tiny, we can totally squeeze all three of us into the same bed."

"Tiny?! I... W-Wait, who is the third?" The red-eyed, red-haired, and now red-faced G'raha asked.

"You, dummy!"

And that's how G'raha Tia and the Warrior of Light began cohabitating.

Work and polyamory always kept things in flux. Sometimes G'raha would get caught up in studying something and stay overnight at the Rising Stones, which Ash'leytai would frustratedly insist constituted overworking himself. Other times, Ash'leytai's workaholic Viera wife and co-adventurer would actually take roost at their shared home, so Ash'leytai would stay there. Some of _those_ times, he'd being G'raha along! And then there were the times Ash'leytai's Miqo'te husband would show up and stay the night with them.

But still, as with most cohabitating couples, it all just became part of the normalcy of their own little world. A routine in flux is still a routine. The two were ending most days going home together, eating together, sleeping and waking next to one another. It was in the last one that Ash'leytai had taken notice of a daily ritual of G'raha's. Every morning on waking up, he'd wrap Ash'leytai in an embrace, and just stay like that for a while. Not an unusual habit at all, but he never failed to do it. Even if he woke up congested or dried out. Even if Ash'leytai was still asleep. Even if Ash'leytai was awake and trying to shave or get dressed.

One morning, our Warrior of Light decided to ask about it. "Hey Raha, I gotta ask. I enjoy it, but what's with the hugs and cuddles every morning? It's always the first thing you do."

G'raha looked a bit surprised. "Is it? I hadn't thought about it. But... I suppose I might understand where the impulse comes from." He took a moment to collect his thoughts, his ears drooping slightly. "There was a time where I woke up from my slumber, only to discover I had lost you. That you had died long before your time, and I had slept long past that time besides." G'raha's hand trembled slightly, almost imperceptibly. But Ash'leytai placed placed his own over it, offering comfort and bringing a smile to G'raha, perking the boy's ears back up. "It was not a pleasant feeling, to say the least. So getting to wake and see you beside me most days can be a bit overwhelming. I think perhaps I just want to appreciate it. To appreciate _you._ "

"I can't fault you for that given what you've been through." Ash'leytai smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I do love being appreciated. I only hope I make you feel as appreciated as you are, in turn." He brushed fingers along G'raha's cheek, their eyes locked.

"You do," G'raha beamed gently. "More than that. You make me feel loved."

The two ~~lovebirds~~ lovecats cohabitated happily, and even learned new skills for each other. The pink-haired Warrior of Light took up the culinary arts to tend to his partner's insatiable appetite for food after a hard day's work weaving magics, and the red-haired historian mastered quite a versatile array of skills to tend to his partner's insatiable appetite for more carnal delicacies. Minor story arcs would play out within their little world, too. Like the time G'raha accidentally exposed his beautiful singing voice, leading Ash'leytai to egg him on until he finally had the nerve to sing for his partner, songs for which Ash'leytai would occasionally toy with creating dances to, until they practically seemed a performing duo. Too bad, then, that G'raha had no intention of becoming a bard or even singing publicly; but it made life at home that much more fun.

Conflict brewed on the horizon, as both were well aware. The fight for a better world never truly ends, and especially not with the instability in Garlemald. But their home, and this little world of their own, would always be there to return to. And so they continued on happily, with neither an inkling nor a care of what would come next. You can always go home, and for this new chapter of his life, G'raha had found his.

**Author's Note:**

> 5.3 marked the first patch I actually played when it dropped. For the first time, it feels like my character can just... relax. Have a fully fleshed-out life between the adventures. It's nice. (He's still gotta push towards that 500 total iLvl though, pft.)


End file.
